Gaining back Memories
by takeitonedayatatime
Summary: Cameron "the Chameleon" Ann Morgan has lost her memory! But she's getting it back... but not as fast as she'd hope for. People are giving her info... but who's giving her the correct info. And who's giving her the one that could possibly kill her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the actual book. Ally Carter does. And if she would lyk to use my idea, I wouldn't mind :P**

**A/N: This is after Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy**

Cammie's POV

I hit the ground too hard. The world was fuzzing around me. "Gallagher Girl!" I heard a voice say. I felt so sick, so dizzy. I shakily stood up and walked a few steps before dropping down on my knees. "GALLAGHER GIRL!! CAMMIE!!"

"Zach," I whispered. My tongue felt so heavy and my eyes felt the same. So I closed them.

I opened my eyes to bright, white lights. I looked around. Was I in some sort of prison or something? The lights were so bright! Why were they so bright!?

"Hello, darling," a sweet voice said to me.

"H-Hello," I replied. "Where am I? _Who_ am I?"

The lady sighed. She looked like a nurse. "Dr. Bradford was afraid of this. Temporary memory loss."

"Memory loss?" I asked. I chuckled. "Of course my memory's fine."

The nurse crossed her arms as if she didn't believe me. "What's your name."

"Ugh." I furrowed my brows but a big fat BLANK was shouting in my head. I winced at it. "Uhhh..."

"I'll spare you," the nurse said exasperatedly. "I'll go get Dr. Bradford. She stepped outside, about 2 feet away from my door and yelled, "Dr. Bradford! Dr. Bradford!" I heard steps shuffling. It took them exactly 73 seconds to land to where Ms. Nurse was.

"Yes, Ms. Goddard?" Dr. Bradford whispered. I could hear them perfectly fine, however. Was I some sort of superhuman. I also had a clock in my head, it seemed. I knew that it was exactly 3:15 PM. They continued their conversation in hushed whispers and 47 seconds later, Dr. Bradford was in front of me, smiling. His teeth were so white that they were almost blue.

"Dr. Bradford?" I said softly, like I didn't have a voice.

"Yes," he said. "It seems that you're going through some memory loss. What's today's date?"

"September fifteenth." I winced. The last time I remembered the time, hadn't it been May 22?

"Okay," he said. "When's your birthday?"

A big huge blank. "Ummm...uhhhh."

"See, sir? Memory loss."

"It seems to be a SPECIFIC type of memory loss. I think that'll it'll be temporary."

"What IS my name?" I asked him.

He had a folder in his hand and he opened it and glanced at it. His eyebrows rose. "Your name is Cameron Ann Morgan."

"Cameron Ann Morgan," I said, testing the name on my tongue. It didn't FEEL a certain way. But I liked it.

"Are you ready to go back to the Gallagher Academy?" he asked me.

Now, THERE was something I remembered. It hit me. Gallagher Academy was a school for bored heiresses with no where else to go. I was a bored heiress!?

"Um, the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women?" I whispered.

"That would be the one," he said, looking at me in a COMPLETELY different way... as if I were someone who was a snob.

"Oh. I guess so." I shrugged.

The nurse lady was the one who drove me back. I actually hadn't been that far. In exactly 1800 seconds, I was in front of the Academy. There were red lights on it glowing eerily and spinning around and around. I could hear a faint "CODEREDCODEREDCODERED". I was confused. Was that what they did when IMPOSTORS came? A big burly guy with a name tag that read Art came around and took my arm.

"Ms. Morgan, I see you survived the fall from the field," he said.

"I fell?" I asked him. "That was why I was in the hospital?"

"Oy vey," he said. "I'll take it from here, Ms. Goddard."

"Thank you," Nurse Lady said, smiling at him, all flirtatious-like. He did not seem to want to return the favor.

"Ms. Goddard," Art scoffed a while later. The lights were still blaring but there was no more CODEREDCODEREDCODERED. I walked inside and saw posters asking for people to vote for Samantha Smiths, Macey McHenry (wasn't her father the senator!?), and Rebecca Baxter. I saw a poster for a dance that was taking place in the Grand Hall, 7:00 sharp. I saw a poster for exchange with a school of boys for another semester (another!?).

"Well, here you are," Art said as soon as we got in front of the headmistress' office. I pushed open the door...

...And saw the prettiest women EVER. She was so beautiful. She was all curvy and red hair and illuminated.

"Cammie," she said, pulling me into a tight hug. Her smell was so soft and familiar and it brought back a little FLASH of memory. It surprised me.

It was me and her hugging closely as a helicopter pulled up. Her tears were falling on my cheeks or it seemed that way. I was to dry-eyed to cry. I realized that she was my mother.

"Mom." I choked on tears. "Mommy." I hadn't called her 'Mommy' since I was three years old but I felt the moment take. Everything NORMAL about my mother started to flash. I had memories of her, though none of them were here. Now I had one.

"You're the headmistress?" I asked. "Wow, the other kids must think that's SO unfair."

"Actually, Cameron," she said. "I try to keep things as fair as possible. You know probably much less than the other girls do."

"Well," I said sarcastically. "THAT'S real fair."

My mother smiled. "Cameron, it's fair to the larger percentage, which is approximately 99.9 percent. And that .1 is just...you. We have to keep the LARGER percentage happy."

"Why?" I scoffed. "It's not like they can kick your butts! Except for maybe Macey McHenry. I think it's awesome she's voting for class prez!! I'll totally vote for her."

"Cameron," she said. "Look up." I did. The lights were no longer on and everything in her office looked the same but it was no longer flashing red.

"Mom," I whispered. "Where am I?"

"Cameron, you're at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, which is doing an exchange with the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. Camer...Cammie, you're at spy school."


	2. Chapter 2

Zach's POV

I looked anxiously at the Grand Halls doors for the tenth time that day. And breakfast wasn't even through yet!

"She's coming, Zach," Grant said reassuringly even though I wasn't the least bit reassured. "Calm down."

"She was in a coma for like, 3 months!!" I replied. "How could I be calm!? I'm about to see her for the first time since she fell. I mean, what if everything's different?"

"You sound like a girl," Jonas snorted to the side of me. I swatted his arm. "OW!" he said, whimpering and patting his shoulder.

"Who's the girl now?" Grant snickered. I smacked him too. "OW!" he said, rubbing his shoulder. But being his manly self, he smacked me back. But I barely noticed it. I took a napkin and while I was doing that, I looked through the reflective glass to see Macey, Liz, and Bex. They looked completely poised, giggling and smacking each other. They looked like they were having FUN. Why couldn't _I_ do that?

I sighed.

"Zach, you better get yourself together, man," Grant sighed, patting me on the shoulder and standing up to get second helpings. I sighed too. Cammie, why is it taking you so long to get here? To your family? To your friends? To...me?

NARRATOR POV

Rebecca Baxter saw as Zach tilted the reflective glass on the napkin holder and looked at them. On cue, she started giggling and smacked Liz, who pinched her and started giggling. While Liz pinched her, Macey got the hint and started giggling too. Rebecca could see the disappointment and heartbreak on his face. But who said high school was easy?

Life was more difficult for Bex these days. She could never talk to her parents. She never SAW her parents. Life for Macey and Liz was pedalling out of control also.

Liz knew that Bex wanted everything to seem perfect. But how, HOW could they be perfect when Cammie wasn't around? Headmistress Morgan aka Cammie's mom said that Cammie was coming back today but was the Chameleon the same? I mean, that was a nasty fall on her head. And Liz was super-smart. When she was checking Cammie's injury, her gut instinct told her that Cammie had a 50 percent chance of having temporary memory loss. But how temporary was TEMPORARY?

"Bex," Liz whispered. "When is she coming back?"

"She and her mom have to catch up," Bex whispered back.

Macey looked at the both of them like they were 'leaving her out'

Cammie's POV

"I'm a SPY!?" I shrieked. "That's SOO cool!"

"Cammie," my mother said, patting me on the shoulder. "If you remembered everything about spies, you'd remember it's not that cool. You can't date regular boys."

"But there ARE spy boys," I pointed out.

"But this is a GIRLS' school," my mother fired back.

"But we're doing an exchange with a spy school for boys, so now there ARE boys," I finished.

My mother shrugged. "Fair enough. Are you ready to re-meet your student body?"

"Sure," I said.

"Good," she replied, smiling.

NARRATOR's POV

Bex turned around as the Grand Hall doors gave the familiar shudder it did whenever someone walked in. There was Cammie, in all her glory. Her face lit up at no one in particular. And she just waved like a little idiot.

"Definitely memory loss," Liz murmured beside her.

"OMG," Bex hissed.

Her mother whispered really low to Cammie and Cammie nodded. Cammie started prancing towards their table.

"She's coming!" Macey hissed. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Just calm down," Liz advised. "Act normal. People who lose memory gain it back faster if the routine is the same."

"But she's probably acting like a normal girl. Do you think she still has her spy skills? Do you think she can still speak fourteen languages? Do you still think she has a clock in her head? Do you still think..." Macey kept ticking off but Bex interrupted her.

"We're about to find out," Bex said, tossing back her hair.

"Hello," Cammie said, tossing back her hair. "My name is Cameron Ann Morgan." She glanced back at her mom. "You must be"--she pointed to Liz--"Bex. And you must be"--she pointed to Macey--"Macey McHenry! And you're obviously"--she finally pointed to Bex--"Liz."

"No, I'm Liz," Liz said, sticking out her hand. "I'm in the Research and Track center here at Gallagher."

"Oh," Cammie said. "My mother told me I'm in CoveOps. I guess I'm in that with Bex and Macey?"

"No," Macey said, stretching her arms. "I entered Gallagher last year so I can't be in Sublevel Two. I'm only in Sublevel One."

"I'm in Sublevel Two!?" Cammie shrieked, raising her arms up. "That's so _meowsa!_"

"Meowsa?" Macey's eyebrows rose.

"Yep. I found these unscrambling puzzles and I've gotten hooked on them!" Cammie nodded her head very fast, making the movements very jerky.

"Well, STOP," Macey said, glaring at Cammie. "You're not the same Chameleon we knew."

"Why am I a Chameleon? I wanna stand out! I wanna SHINE!" Cammie twirled. By now, everyone in the Grand Hall was staring at her, including Zach. His eyes were a mixture of sadness and disappointment.

"Sit DOWN," Macey said, pulling Cammie down. "Cammie, you're being REALLY weird."

"What?" Cammie asked, her face burning. "I...this is strange?" A lump formed in her throat.

"Chameleon," Bex whispered. "What HAPPENED to you?"

That was a question NO ONE could answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was busy writing another fanfic called Rise of the Massie Block in the Clique. Anywayz, here's the 3rd chappy!**

Zach's POV

Cammie looked so different. A different kind of radiance shown through. The kind of radiance I didn't want. It was the radiance people like Tina Walters had. When she got her memory back, would she be disappointed with herself? Or would she just think of it as a phase?

Grant glared at Zach. "She's so... different."

"I know," Zach sighed. He glanced at Grant. "Should I stick to my guns? Or should I just forget about her?"

"She's supposed to be special to you, man. She'll eventually get her memory back. Or people will give her her memories," Grant offered. "But if you really think dumping her is the solution, so be it." Grant started walking faster towards CoveOps class in Sublevel Two. Cammie was ahead with Bex, Liz, and Macey. Liz suddenly turned to her classroom with Mr. Mosckowitz and Bex, Macey, Cammie, Zach, and Grant boarded the elevator. It stopped at Sublevel One and Macey grinned. "Later guys."

As we began our slow descent, I could see Cammie whispering to Bex. I perked up my ears and heard, "Who's the hottie with a body?"

Bex glanced at her and said, "He's your sorta-boyfriend."

Grant shoved me and grinned and I blushed. He was obviously listening in on the conversation.

"So how about that guy?" Cammie whispered, pointing to Grant.

Bex smiled. "He's _my_ boyfriend."

"Why is that guy my sorta-boyfriend?" Cammie asked, pointing to me.

"You guys have a few complications," Bex said, glancing at me.

"Oh." The door to Sublevel Two opened and Bex pulled Cammie into the classroom. Cammie gasped. I wasn't surprised. That was the way I reacted when I first saw Sublevel Two.

"Ladies... and gentlemen," Mr. Solomon said. "We have the ultimate cover for you. Due to... some complications, we have decided that this semester you will be spending your school time at Roseville High."

Narrator's POV

Bex glanced at Mr. Solomon. Of course those complications were Cammie. She shouldn't be in spy school. But why didn't they just send _her_ to Roseville High?

_That's not the way you're supposed to treat a friend_, Bex scolded herself as soon as the first thought had ran through her mind. But this Cammie wasn't her friend! This Cammie was a normal girl like that other girl that her first boyfriend Josh Abrams had been friends with. Her name had been Delilah? _Dee-Dee_.

"Cammie," Bex whispered but Mr. Solomon's eyes darted to her, silently reprimanding her for talking in class. Bex gulped. She would tell Cammie later that Gallagher Academy was not a school that kids should really... _talk _about. Because it was a spy school for once and also because for people who didn't know it was a spy school, they thought it was a school for stuck-up heiresses.

"Here are the people you will be staying with and your cover legends... you are stuck-up girls and boys, you are doing an exchange with our school. Just a boarding school for boys." Mr. Solomon threw the folders on each desk and when Bex's landed on her desk, she was almost afraid to open it, but she did anyway.

Bex slowly opened her file and what she saw didn't shock her because it was the people that would cause the most predicament.

**House: The Abrams **

**Number of Kids: 2, 1 boy & 1 girl**

**Number of Kids housing: 4: 2 girls & 2]] boys:**

**1. Rebecca Baxter**

**2. Cameron Morgan **

**3. Zachary Goode**

**4. Gr---**

Bex closed the file. She already knew who the fourth person was. Grant. She looked over at Cammie who was smiling and whispered to Bex, "We're rooming with the hot guys!"

"There's something you should know," Bex said. "Where we are housing. That's the house of your ex-boyfriend, Josh. Also, you can't tell _anyone_ this is a spy school. OK?" Bex said.

"Why not?" Cammie whined. "Everyone would think it's awesome!"

"Just don't!" Bex snapped.

"Fine," Cammie huffed. "Plus, ex-boyfriend? Does he know this is a spy school?"

"No," Bex explained. "They've probably come up with some excuse to explain why we're spending the semester at Roseville High."

"Oh," Cammie said.

Bex looked behind her and saw Zach, grim-faced and Grant, his face wearing a sympathetic expression for his friend. And Bex suddenly remembered that this was going to be harder on Zach.

Because he was in the house with the ex-boyfriend of a girl who didn't remember anything about her past.

She could re-fall for Josh Abrams.

This was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cammie's POV**

I was so confused and no one was helping me out. They were giving me strange looks and my supposed sorta-boyfriend kept giving me these sad looks. I remembered how my supposed-friends had looked shocked when I said I wanted to be seen. What girl doesn't want to be seen? I wanted to have fun and be popular and have people talking about me.

"Was I famous... before this?" I whispered.

Bex glanced at me, as if she was shocked. "More like infamous," she chuckled. "Of course you were talked about. You used to sneak out to see this guy named Josh all the time. And then, this cutie came and people said you were responsible for a CODE BLACK."

"What's a CODE BLACK?" I asked, scouring my head to see if the name was familiar. A big blank went in my mind again.

Bex looked slightly annoyed, but masked it wth a smile. "Whenever someone tries to get in without clearance. Or get out. Everyone thought it was your fault. You were famous for like, three weeks."

"Oh, that's awesome!" I smiled. I was glad that I had been known. Now I was probably known for being the clueless girl.

"That's _not_ awesome," Bex growled. "Especially since it wasn't your fault and you had no clue what had been going on at the time. Oh, and we're staying at Josh's house. Which won't be awkward for you since you don't remember him. But it'll definitely be awkward for him."

"Do they know that I have memory loss?" I asked her. I was worried. I didn't want to look like a _complete_ ditz.

"Um, they've probably told everyone by now that you fell off a horse or something," Bex murmured. "Don't worry. You _must_ have it in your folder." Bex ripped the folder from my hands and flipped open my file just as the van screeched to a stop.

"You fell off a horse," Bex said quickly, handing me back my files. I quickly checked to see if that was the case. She was telling the truth.

"Okay," I sighed. "Could I be popular at Roseville High?"

"I doubt it," Bex said snarkily. "Not that you can't be popular but you have a _history_ there. Plus, remember, we're Gallagher Girls. They think we're snobs."

I wanted to tell her that from the way that they had been treating me so far, the rest of the world was probably right but then Mr. Solomon opened the door to the back, where we were sitting and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves. This is not only a way to see if you can blend in, but you must retrieve an item. A ring that looks like this." He handed us a paper and I sneaked a look at it. It was a really pretty ring and it had the initials CC in it.

"This is no ordinary ring," Mr. Solomon continued. "This is the ring of an old enemy. One of the children at Roseville High has gotten this ring by picking it up off the streets. And now, you must retrieve it from them."

"Who's the student?" I asked.

Mr. Solomon looked at me. "That's one of the things you have to find out."

-----------------------------------------------------

The Abrams' family was really nice. Mr. and Mrs. Abrams were extremely nice to me and the little girl, Sara (**A/N: I don't really know her name & if any of you guys know it, please tell me in a review!! And if they didn't mention her name, I'm just gonna call her Sara)** was really nice to me. But with Josh, my supposed ex-boyfriend, it was really awkward. He asked to talk to me privately, and he received a glare from Zach, my supposed-boyfriend. But I said yes anyway. He had to be nice if I dated him, right?

"Hey Cammie," he whispered as soon as we were in his room. I laid down on his bed and his eyes flickered for a moment.

"Hey," I whispered back. "Why are we whispering?" I whisper-giggled.

"Do you seriously have memory loss?" he asked me.

"Yes," I giggled.

"Then... you _don't _know we dated?" he asked me.

"No, I _do _know. My friend Bex told me," I said.

"Oh." He bounced from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"Just spit out what you want to say," I giggled, whipping his stuffed animal at him. He blushed, thinking I wouldn't have noticed that.

"Um, OK," he said. "Do you still have... feelings for me?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I don't know anything."

"Maybe this might refresh your memory," he whispered and then he got on the bed and...

-------------------------

LOL, I left you on a cliffy!! Please R&R and if I get 5 reviews, I'll post the next one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Cammie's POV**

"Maybe this might refresh your memory," he whispered and then he got on the bed and...

...Zach burst through the room. The look on his face told me that Josh was in for it. I sat up on the bed and scooted away from Josh.

"I leave you in here for 120 seconds and this is how you repay me!?" Zach hissed. I glanced at Josh. He looked angry, as if Zach had disrupted something. Was Josh about to kiss me or something? I didn't think he would do something that would endanger his life like that.

"What?" I asked, confused. "We were just talking and lying down. He wasn't about to kiss me or anything." I giggled.

Zach looked at me as if I must truly be dumb. "Cammie, we're talking about Josh here!"

"I don't know anything!" I screamed back at him. "OK? I have memory loss!! I don't remember _anyone_! Except for my mom! When she hugged me, I don't know... a piece of me was restored."

Zach started advancing dangerously towards me. "Don't hurt me," I whispered, my breath speeding faster and faster. Zach was standing over the bed dangerously, looking at me and all of a sudden, his fist flew. I screamed and there was a sickening crunch. I collapsed.

"What the hell!? Get him off of me!" Josh screamed while holding his broken nose.

"Stop! STOP!" I screamed. I held it until they both had to plug their ears which, voila, made Zach had to let go of Zach. I pushed Zach off Josh and pulled Josh away from him. "Zach, how could you?"

"How could you just lie on his bed as if you don't have a boyfriend!?" Zach screamed.

"No one gets it, do they!?" I was so angry that I started using my 'calm' voice. "I don't remember anything. You, Bex, and everyone else keeps giving me these looks like I'm stupid!! My mother looks sad for me and Mr. Solomon just calls me a complication! You guys don't understand how hard it is for that to happen to you! People could give you the wrong information... being a spy is so _hard_!"

"_What_ did you say!?" Josh said. "Did you just say you were a spy?"

I had forgotten Josh was there. I turned to him. And I played clueless. "What? I didn't say spy!"

"Yes, you did Cammie. Are you telling me you lose your memory as you gain it?" he asked me sarcastically.

"N-No," I said. "B-But I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did, and Cammie, you want to know a secret?" Josh smiled at me serenely. "I know your school is a spy school.

**Narrator's POV**

Bex was downstairs, pacing.

"Bex, calm down," Grant said, grabbing her by the waist and holding her firmly there. Bex glared up at him. He knew that she was very capable of getting out of that simple position but he also knew that she didn't want to.

".... being a spy is so _hard_!" Bex heard from upstairs. Bex's blood ran cold. Wasn't she in the room with Zach and _Josh_? She knew that Cammie had lost her memory but they had told her exactly 7 minutes and 41 seconds ago to not tell anyone.

"C'mon babe." Grant spun her around and kissed her hard on the lips. This was the kind of stuff that they did when no one was around. Bex didn't want anyone knowing any of her private secrets, unlike Cammie and Zach. They seemed to love PDA. As if they were flaunting their relationship. Well, Bex didn't like Cammie very much like this and to distract herself, she pushed Grant into a nearby room and closed the door. She needed a big distraction. Fast.


	6. AN!

Hey Guys----

I know I should have posted this sooner but I was EXTREMELY busy & I finally found a time to write this:

- GallagherGirls4 is on a short HIATUS.

- Gaining Back Memories is on a short HIATUS.

I have to resume them about next week or so because for one week (starting this Saturday), I'm going to be on vacay!! & then I'm going to Orlando and then school starts!! But I'll try to update, promise!! Just keep R&Ring and I pro-mise I will update soon. PUH-LEASE don't give up on me!!!!

XOXO (:


	7. Chapter 7

**Well guys, it's been a while. A long while. A year and a half while. I would like to say a lot of significant stuff happened to me in a year and I guess in a way there have been. School and death and illness. I've taken a lot. And clearly, I haven't been really focused on my fanfiction page. But I am really dedicated to setting it back up because I want to write so bad. It's clearly been a while but I hope this chapter is to your liking.**

**Narrator's POV**

Bex slipped on into a warm bathrobe. Being in that closet with Grant for almost an hour and... things just happened. She was glad that everyone had gone to bed shortly after she had slipped into the closet with Grant; she really didn't feel like talking to anyone. It was her, Cammie, Zach, and Grant. All of the spies rooming in a normal guys' house, posing to be super stuck-up brats.

Bex let out a sigh of frustration. This was so awful. Cammie losing her memory, them having to go out of their spy school into a school for the _common_ folk (because of Cammie) and now their big secret being unveiled (because of Cammie). Everything that happened that went wrong seemed to be because of Cammie. In the 56-hour period when Cammie re-entered Bex's life, a completely different person, she seemed to screw everything up.

Bex hadn't realized how important Chameleon Cammie was to her. If anything, Bex had always wanted Cammie to come out of her protective, secretive shell but now that Cammie had done it, Bex just wanted her to pop back into that shell, like a frightened turtle.

Bex pondered it over and over again in her mind. What would possibly make Cammie's memories come back, or at least create a new identity that was so near her first one that it did not matter?

Bex quietly slipped into the room she was sharing with Cammie and then into her bed, turning over the thought again in her mind, seeing if she could _somehow _formulate some plan-ANY PLAN-that would help with this at all.

"Can I talk to you?" Cammie asked quietly.

Bex let out a little shriek and nearly jumped off the bed. She turned over to face Cammie's bed and saw that Cammie had been watching her for awhile.

"You don't sneak up on people like that," Bex snapped, gritting her teeth. Idiotic.

Bex could feel the heat on Cammie's face and got a little softer. "What's wrong Cam?"

"Josh told me he always knew that we had been a spy school. You told me that I had dated him. Had I done something-wrong?" Cammie quietly asked. "Did you guys erase my memory because I betrayed the school or something?"

Bex didn't reply, she was so shell-shocked. So Josh had known _before_ Cammie had screamed out those stupid words. Nothing had changed at all. But Josh had kept it a secret for so long-for so very long...

"I knew it," Cammie spat. "You guys erased my memory, just like you did his, but you probably fucked up mine or something!"

"Whoa, calm down," Bex said, slightly shocked. "First of all, that was _not_ what we did."

"How would I know?" Cammie snapped back angrily. "I don't have any memory. I don't know whether you're lying or telling me the truth or-or... I don't really know anything. I wish I had never woken up!"

Bex gasped. "Cammie, don't say that! We-_I_-would be devastated if you never woke up."

"You _think_ I don't see those looks that you guys give me?" Cammie spat venomously. "Just because I'm not trained to be a highly cognitive spy doesn't mean that I'm _blind_. See? That's why I think Josh knows. My old self was too careless because I thought he was blind. And they're not. And that makes them dangerous! When will _you guys ever learn_!"

"Cam..." Bex said, but she trailed off, unsure what to say. "All this stuff you're saying is true. I know it is. It's just... weird. Seeing you bubbly and wanting to be popular and vying for attention and being so outspoken with your feelings. You're usually quiet and very in the background. It made-makes-you an excellent spy, because you're usually so nondescript. It's just taken a while to get used to you. You were Normal Cammie, and then Unconscious Cammie, and now you're New Cammie. It's been a lot for us to take in."

"Yeah, I totally don't understand how that feels. You might be the _friend_ of the person who's going through this. But you're not the person who's going through this. And you know, I think my old self would have wanted people around her that would understand when she went through problems like this. I'm sorry for bothering you Bex. It's clear you didn't want to talk to me." Cammie flipped over in her bed.

Bex felt more ashamed than she had ever felt in her life. Was that how Cammie felt? Bex felt guilty for never thinking of how Cammie had felt about this. She hadn't thought about Cammie at all. Hell, she didn't even think that _was_ Cammie, and so she had been completely mistreating her friend. While this was all Cammie's fault, Cammie had lost her memory for a noble cause and now Bex was shitting all over that. But just as Bex was about to apologize-

"By the way, I heard you with Grant in the closet. You might want to be a little discreet next time," Cammie spat out.

And Bex closed her mouth, any apologetic words that were about to spill out of her mouth stuck in her throat.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's been a while but I stumbled upon this and got frustrated at ****_myself_**** for leaving ya'll hanging so here's the next chapter!**

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up to a clear sky, birds chirping, and the sun directly on my face. I sat up, annoyed. Everyone was upset at me, I was upset at everybody and I already blew the secret that I had been told to _keep_ secret. This was definitely turning out well.

Why couldn't I just be myself before the memory loss? It would have been so much easier to deal with as opposed to-well-_this._ I glanced over at the twin bed on the other side, frowning when I noticed it was vacated. Was it that late? I glanced at the radio clock on the dresser by my bed and saw the time glaring back at me: 7:30.

"_Crap!_" I shrieked and flew out of the bed. I had to be showered and dressed in approximately 15 minutes for my first day. Guess I was skipping the shower. I threw on a random pair of jeans and a tee and quickly brushed my hair in order to look semi-presentable. In the bathroom, I used mouthwash to rid myself of morning breath and made sure to pack gum in my bag.

Then, I flew down the stairs, only to see everyone chatting quietly around the breakfast table. Bex looked at me, a semi-guilty look in her eyes.

"I tried to wake you up, but y-you were sleeping like the dead," Bex stammered.

"Thanks," I spat out, not accepting her stupid apologies. I was already more than upset about everything that occurred yesterday-I definitely didn't need her pathetic excuses now.

Grant and Zach looked at me like I was a stranger. "What?" I rudely asked. If they didn't want clueless, happy Cammie, they'd get a moody one instead.

They looked away quickly, but Zach glanced one more time at me, a smirk on his face. _What, he liked me better like this?_

Josh grinned at me and patted a seat next to him. "Only empty one left."

Zach coughed loudly, all traces of laughter gone from his face. He quickly checked his watch and said, "Sorry loverboy, but we have to be getting to Roseville right about now."

Mrs. Abrams called from the kitchen, "You all are going to be late! Just leave all the stuff on the table, I'll clear it up for you, just go!"

And so we left.

**Bex's POV**

Cammie looked so upset, but at least she was acting kind of like herself again? I didn't like being in the position of bad guy though, and I really wanted to make up everything I said to her, but how?

"Hey, Cammie," I whispered. She just shot me a frosty glare in return. "Look, I'm sorry, I know I was harsh yesterday but..."

"Here we are!" Josh shouted proudly. "Roseville High School."

Roseville High School consisted of three buildings, one tall one and two squat ones. All were painted the dullest gray I could imagine. I scoffed at the ridiculousness. Me, entering that high school?

"Yeah, I know rich girl, it can be pretty hard to get used to normal school but this is what most schools look like," Josh scoffed. I looked offended but Cammie didn't even blink. Of course she didn't. Everything that I hated was basically creme brulee to her right now.

"So... where is everything?" Grant asked, trying to ease some of the tension in the group? I shot him a grateful look.

"The tall building is the main building, where all the academics are. The other building is the gym and sports stuff. The track, soccer/baseball/footbal field are all behind it. The other building is the arts building. Has our small theatre, art room, etc.," Josh explained. "I'll just take you to the office and they'll get you sorted with schedules and stuff."

We all walked into the building and proceeded to the office. I memorized everything on my way there, noticing the first floor was mostly administrative stuff. When I walked into the office, I saw 75% of my _real_ classmates-at Gallagher Academy-all shoved into the small space. I looked around and finally spotted Liz and Macey, who were lucky enough to score a house together. Their faces lit up when they saw me and I moved away from my seriously depressing group to theirs.

"Hey guys!" I said, a little too enthusiastically. Liz and Macey shot each other glances that said, _Oh no, this is bad._

"How bad is it?" Liz and Macey asked me in unison. I swear, I almost burst into tears. But I was tough Bex. And I. Didn't. Cry. Just because everyone was losing their minds didn't mean I had to. In fact, being the only sane one could help some of these crazies realize just how insane they were being.

"Oh god, it was horrible. Cammie's pissed at me because, I'll admit, I was being rude. Josh already knows about our spy secret. Cammie tried to cover up but I guess her saying that triggered something in his memory, because he remembers all of it? Zach, is obviously pissed about the whole Josh/Cammie thing and Grant's just trying to hold the peace. It won't be long before something bad happens though, I can feel it."

"Bex! C'mere! They're ready to see us!" Grant called from the other side of the room.

"I'll talk to you guys later," I hurriedly said. "But honestly, I don't see how it could get worse. Punches have been thrown guys. _Punches_. I don't know how I'm going to survive another night."

"You can do it," Liz said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Now go. The principal doesn't like to be kept waiting." She rolled her eyes at Macey and Macey giggled and I... well I just felt extremely left out.

"Bye guys," I muttered under my breath, turning away before they could see the hurt that was probably plastered all over my face. I strode determinedly back to Grant and entered the office tucked away in the back of the room with him by my side, Cammie and Zach behind us, and Josh leading the way in.

**Narrator's POV**

The group was quite a sight to behold. Grant had his arm lightly wrapped around Bex's waist, clearly marking them as a couple. Zach and Cammie were almost touching, but their faces were turned away from each other and both of them looked extremely hostile. Josh-well Josh seemed to be a mixture of both.

The principal's lips curled at this sight, and it was more of a smiling grimace than anything, really. None of the group elected to sit down.

"Well," the principal said, "My name is Ms. Costas. I'm the principal of Roseville High. Your names, so we can just print out the scheules? While they're printing, we'll talk a bit about rules and the like."

Bex's face, which looked tough as nails, lit up in a smile. "I'm Rebecca Baxter." Bex reached her hand towards the principal's and shook it firmly. Ms. Costas looked shocked.

"I'm Cameron Morgan," Cammie mumbled, not even bothering to look in Ms. Costa's direction. She instead glared at an outlet on the wall.

"Zachary Goode."

"Grant (**A/N: I don't know pretend there's a last name, review let me know what the actual name is**)."

"Oookay," Ms. Costas replied, looking at all of them uncertainly. "A few rules: No smoking and no drinking on campus. No inappropriate sexual activites and that _includes_ kissing. Since you are all exchange students, I hope you take these rules a little bit more seriously than your counterparts. I have no qualms shipping you right back to Gallagher Academy. I hope we understan each other." A skeletal smile appeared on her face. The printer stopped whirring and made a sound, indicating their schedules were all ready.

Ms. Costas stood up, grabbed the papers out of the paper and shoved them into Josh's hands. "Surely you know how to pas out paper," she said haughtily. "Dismissed. Oh, and if you have any more questions about the rules there's a handbook on our website. Ta ta now."

Josh led them all out of the office. When he looked at them, they all had incredulous looks on their faces.

"Is your principal always like that?" Grant asked.

"Pretty much, she's a creep," Josh replied curtly. "okay, schedules. Cammie, here's yours. Bex, yours. Grant. Zach."

"I have first period English," Bex said. "They really teach _English_?"

"Oh don't worry, there's Spanish or French, in addition," Josh replied snarkily. Bex looked horrified.

"I have first period English too," Cammie muttered.

"Okay, I can lead you guys there because I have first period English too," Josh said. A smile briefly lit his face and he glanced at Cammie. "There's even a free seat by me. Dee Dee's in that class too. You remember Dee Dee?"

"I don't," Cammie snapped. "No memory, remember?"

Josh's face quickly turned downcast and he snapped at Zachary and Grant, "How about you two loverboys?"

"We both have first period Chemistry," Zachary scoffed. "This is going to be a piece of cake."

"Okay, well, science is on the third floor, English is on the fourth, so we have quite a trek. I'll see you guys later, at lunch probably," Josh replied.

"Shouldn't we check schedules to see if we all have lunch together?" Cammie asked, fear quickly flashing through her face. "What if I'm all alone?"

"Since this is a relatively small school," Josh replied, "we all have lunch together. Don't worry."

Cammie smiled at him genuinely. It was the first smile that had appeared on her face all morning. At the sight of this, Zach's face quickly darkened.

They stood in silence for a moment, staring at each other. When the warning bell rang, they all jumped slightly from the sudden noise.

"Well.. I guess I'll see you later," Bex said, sneaking in a quick kiss from Grant. Honestly, who cared about the school's stupid PDA rule?

"Bye," Grant and Zach said in unison as they parted ways.

School was starting to get interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cammie's POV**

Walking into that classroom had to be the most frightening thing I'd done-or remembered, anyway. All the other people from Gallagher Academy kept shooting me strange looks, as if they couldn't believe I was there. I mostly ignored them; what did I have to say to a bunch of brats anyway? I just hated the fact that I was going to be lumped with them by all the Roseville High students. But really, I was just stuck in the middle, between both groups, with no clue how to cement myself into one (and let's be honest, I had to cement myself into Gallagher Academy, that's where I was going back to).

Everyone introduced themselves. When it came my turn, I stammered out, "C-Cammie Morgan." Most of the class stared back at me with knowing smirks on their faces and turned whispering to each other.

"Josh's rich ex?" one kid in the front scoffed out loud. The teacher, who looked like he didn't even want to be here, gave the kid a disapproving look. The kid smirked back at the teacher. There really was no respect here.

It made my heart sink knowing that they knew all about some secret relationship I had with Josh, but it _really_ irked me that they knew it when I couldn't remember a single detail! Had Josh's hugs and kisses meant so much? An idea started to formulate in my head... an idea that no one would probably like, but I thought it suited me just fine. I had a way of remembering things.. hugging my mom had triggered memories about her in my head and formed part of the picture. I needed to get close with Josh, Zach, Bex, Macey, Liz... all to remember what was going on.

"Okay, go take a seat anywhere," the teacher, Mr. Gustavos, said. "The back two rows are empty."

We all rushed quickly to our seats. "Psst, Cammie," Josh whispered. "Come sit here." He tapped a window seat in the 2nd to last row. I ducked over there and took the seat before anyone else could snag it. For my plan to work, I had to get close to Josh and what better way than sitting with him in class?

I looked over to the seat next to me and found, with slight annoyance, that Bex had chosen to sit next to me. Even though I needed to get close to her, I wasn't very fond of her yet. She basically made everything mega miserable for me yesterday and _so_ much of that negative energy was plaguing me today. I could see she was trying to make up for it after my outburst, but all I needed was a little cool down. I glared frostily at her as she stared steadily ahead. I knew she could probably feel my eyes practically _burning a hole through her hea__d_ but she just chose to ignore it.

"Cammie!" a high, female voice shouted. I glanced over and there was... some girl smiling. A faint memory tugged in my brain, enough to give me a name.

"D-Dee Dee?" I asked, unsure of whether I was right or not. I _hoped_ I was right.

"Yeah," she responded, a smile lighting her face. "What is the famous Gallagher Academy doing, switching over here?"

"I don't know, ask our teacher," Bex muttered, looking pretty upset. She _still_ was upset about this? "I'm Rebecca, by the way, but you can call me Bex."

"Hi Bex," Dee Dee responded. "So... are ya'll like best friends or something?"

"The bestest," Bex responded with a sweet smile before I could say anything. I glared at her, all the meanwhile shouting in my head, _that's not true at all!_

"Well, I can definitely tell," Dee Dee murmured, seeing the murderous look on my face. Bex looked... hurt, almost.

"Okay, look guys, now's not the time to be dealing with your _spy_ problems," Josh said to me, winking.

"Spy?" Dee Dee asked, confused.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ I screamed in my head.

"We play this game called 'spy'," I said quickly, the wheels turning in my head even as I blurted out the excuse. "It's kinda embarrassing but um, basically we like set up this scenario and try to figure out a way to it. In fact..."

I trailed off, looking at Bex, wondering if I was about to do was insane or even possible to do. Deciding that I liked Dee Dee's face-it was so trusting and open, I blurted out the rest of my excuse.

"... last night we decided to start a new game and that's how Josh knows about it. You two can be a part of it if you want."

Dee Dee frowned. "Josh's not a part of it even though he found about it yesterday?"

Josh, meanwhile, laughed. "Oh please, that's not tr-"

"well, we didn't know if he'd want to get involved, seeing as he thinks it's so _funny_," I glared at him, willing to shut up. "Basically, the rules are you can't tell _anybody_ about the spy game. I messed up and told Josh so now he's playing. The objective this time is to find a ring like this."

I rifled through my backpack, looking for the picture Mr. Solomon had all given us. "We slipped it on someone's finger and now we basically have to find out who the person is and _everything_ about them."

"This sounds like a pretty intense game. You up for it, Josh?" Dee Dee actually looked _excited_. Hmm, had I ignited some inner Gallagher Girl?

"Okay, this is absolute bull and I hoped you'd be able to tell. She's _obviously _ly-"

"There are prizes!" I hissed, interrupting Josh once more. "The first person to find the ring gets 50 bucks, on me. Since I created the game, I have to give the reward. Unless I win, then you guys pool together to create the 50 bucks. Does that make sense?"

"It's so cool! Sure we'll be a part of it. Can we get copies?" Dee Dee inquired.

"Um..." I bit my lip. _Telling_ them about our purpose of being here was one thing but basically giving them proof our purpose here... I don't think there's any way the entire Gallagher Academy staff would get over that one.

I looked over at Bex for a bit of moral supoprt and.. Bex looked _livid_. She was glaring at me as if I had literally ripped apart the one secret we were supposed to keep and delivered it to the Roseville High kids. I widened my eyes at her, as if to say, _What else was I supposed to do? He was about to spill the beans!_

Bex narrowed her eyes at me in response. I could practically hear her shouting in my ear. Her body language definitely told it all. She was _angry_.

"I'm the only one who has a copy. You're suppose to commit it to memory. Real spy stuff." I grinned at Dee Dee.

"Cool," she whispered, widening her eyes to take all the information in. I almost giggled. Even though I had no memory of what memorization was supposed to be like, I knew that _definitely _wasn't it.

"So... Josh, you wanna play?" I asked. "If you don't, you're sworn to secrecy anyway. If we find out you've told anyone, the consequences are _really _dire." I glared at him. Knowing the truth about Gallagher Academy and what they could do, he paled considerably.

"I-I'll play," he said. "But, I want a different reward." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "What do you want? What's better than 50 bucks?"

"One kiss. From you. I find the ring and who has it, I get a kiss."


End file.
